


Broken Crown

by Aaydence



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaydence/pseuds/Aaydence
Summary: Roman unsheathed the sword from his belt, holding the blade even, a perfect undaunted horizon, leveling it with his nose, holding a fighting stance.“Roman put the sword down!” Logan kept his voice even, trying to talk sense into the creative side. His eyes met Creativity’s, darker and more intense than the bottom of the sea, a fierce dusky brown with subtle golden flecks towards the center, staring him down, pleading.“No” Roman’s voice was cold, his eyes were narrowed, rigid, and hard, glaring at Deceit, holding a fire that the others had never seen before, he was angry- no he was more than that, he was filled with pure, unadulterated rage.





	Broken Crown

Roman unsheathed the sword from his belt, holding the blade even, a perfect undaunted horizon, leveling it with his nose, holding a fighting stance.

“Roman put the sword down!” Logan kept his voice even, trying to talk sense into the creative side. His eyes met Creativity’s, darker and more intense than the bottom of the sea, a fierce dusky brown with subtle golden flecks towards the center, staring him down, pleading.

“No” Roman’s voice was cold, his eyes were narrowed, rigid, and hard, glaring at Deceit, holding a fire that the others had never seen before, he was angry- no he was more than that, he was filled with pure, unadulterated rage.

“Ro, you can’t do this! You know why!” Patton called, trying to sound calm. His voice, however, betrayed him.

“Let it go, Patton” Roman growled, his knuckles turning white against the handle of the sword.

“Well isn’t this awful?” Deceit grinned, his yellow eyes glinted with mischief, “Come on Roman, stab me, we both know you definitely have the guts to do it”

“Roman! Don’t listen to him!” Virgil yelled, “He’s messing with your head!”

“Shut up J-Delightful!” Roman snarled, using the nickname against him, inching closer to Deceit, “I have to do this! For Thomas! For my family!”

“Roman-!” Virgil tried again, only to be cut off by Roman letting out a battle cry.

The prince sped up, holding out his sword, pointing directly at Deceit.

The sword met flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep, he looked up expecting to meet eyes with Deceit, only to find he had not pierced Deceit.

But Virgil.

Roman can feel the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his eyes, the ringing screams of the other sides vibrating in his ears, and the thumping of his own heart against his ribs. He couldn’t hear his own rapid breathing but could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of his lungs.

Fear tortured Roman’s still body, churning inside his stomach intense cramps. Fear engulfed his conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside.

However, most of all, the fear was making him calm and that is what was scaring him the most.

Even time itself had become irrelevant; the seconds could have been hours, or hours mere seconds, In that suspended moment he was the eye of his own storm.

Roman numbly released the sword, which stayed caught between Virgil’s ribs.

Roman’s hand still locked as if he was still holding the sword, staring at the darker side. A storm stared back at him, a turmoil of thunder and lighting locked onto Roman’s fire ones, full of fear and confusion.

He suddenly took on a pale look, as if he’d been painted with whitewash, even his lips were barely there. Then with one step backward he crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings, and quickly breaking out of his trance, caught Virgil, lowering him to the ground.

Deceit couldn’t help but stare at the chaos, the gleam of mischief in his eyes vanished,

“Well this went according to plan” He muttered out, without a hint of emotion in his voice, averting his eyes to the scene.

Roman wanted to scream at Deceit, calling him every terrible name he could think of. He wanted to scream until his throat was raw. He wanted to scream until his voice gave out.

He couldn’t do any of those things however, Deceit had silently sunk out, and Roman was too focused on Virgil.

The anxious side looked up at Roman, his eyes wild with panic. He couldn’t draw in his usual lung-full, as if concrete had been poured into his airways, the panic and lack of air drove him to start gasping, breathing as if the oxygen had been sucked from the air around him.

Roman just stared, his mind numb, still processing, still loading the situation like it was a slow computer.

He glanced at the sword sticking out of Virgil.

He did this.

He needed to fix this.

Roman moved slightly, slowly wrapping his numb fingers around the sword.

“Do not take that sword out, Roman!” Logan screamed. “It would only make him bleed out.”

Roman recoiled, releasing his grip on the sword as if it burned him.

Patton and Logan ran to their side, focusing their attention on Anxiety.

Roman could feel a lump form in his throat.

Patton took Virgil in his arms, cooing softly to the injured side, his glasses foggy from unshed tears.

The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope.

He held Virgil close, mumbling wildly to him, soft messages, he thought only Virgil could hear.

“Oh, my dark strange son, my boy! My little shadowling!” He sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

“D…ad?“ He wheezed out, he lifted up his hand, weakly brushing away Patton’s tears with his numb fingers.

He coughed, his hands hovering by the sword, a thin line of blood trailed from his mouth.

He was dying…he could feel it. His eternal fear was numbing.

"H-hey! F-focus on me okay!” Logan’s voice wavered, lightly tapping Virgil’s face.

“T-….thom….as?” Virgil rasped out. He needed to tell Thomas what was happening, what he needed to do. He needed to ensure the YouTuber’s safety. He needed him here!

“It’s Logan, Virgil.” Logic gulped, thinking Virgil was calling him. Virgil shook his head weakly,

“N-need..him here” Virgil mumbled out, trying to get his message to Logan.

Virgil felt this blackness come over him. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making him shiver. But somehow it made his eyes feel heavier and heavier, his body trying to drag him into that shadowy world of dreams.

All the sides watched him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

It was getting too much for them to handle.

“Can anyone just summon Thomas already?!” Roman snapped at his friends.

Patton recoiled and Logan sighed but complied, flicking his wrist to summon the host.

Their host appeared next to Roman, kneeling down at the wounded Virgil.

Thomas’s eyes widened in horror,

“W-Wh-“ Struggling to get the words out.

Anxiety grabbed his hand. It was shaky and the grip was so weak…

Thomas was appalled, having no idea what was happening.

All he knew is that one of his traits was critically injured and fighting death.

Thomas’s eyes filled with tears at the sight, but he didn’t notice until his vision started blurring, glanced at the other sides looking for an explanation, but all they did was avoid his gaze.

Virgil’s breath was strangled and Thomas lifted his head a little higher to allow him to breathe better, supporting him with his arm.

“I-its going t-to be okay Virgil! R-right guys?!” Thomas’s voice quivered, his heart clenching in his chest, looking at Roman, Logan, and Patton for answers.

“I’m sorry- I’-“ Roman finally broke down, with tears and shaking. “I didn’t- Deceit- -I- Virgil, I’m-“ sputtering to form the words.

Thomas looked at Logan and Patton, they both avoided his gaze, looking down.

Patton continued to sob, screaming aimlessly.

Logan’s cheeks burned with shame and had allowed a few tears loose, his eyes bloodshot.

Then a scream tore through Thomas like a great shard of glass.  
He gasped for air and it came again, desperate, terrified… human, as the blood drained from Thomas’s fac

“NO!! NO LYING! DON’T LIE! HE HAS TO BE OKAY!! I NEED MY ANXIETY!!”

“In the most honest truth Thomas…” Logan decided to speak up, not daring to look Thomas in the eyes, “We don’t know. This is… unprecedented.”

“But-“ Thomas squeezed Virgil’s hand tighter, his voice broken, “He can’t die!”

“T-….Thom..as?” He rasped out, trying to talk to his host.

“I’m right here buddy” Thomas held his face staring into the side’s eyes, it was haunting…technically he was looking into his own.

A twisted fiery storm in a pair of his own eyes stared back at him.

“T-Thomas…I-” he coughed, his one hand laid on his abdomen, just around the sword.

’M sorry-“ the dark side has tears in his eyes, and fear stared back. Pure fear.

“It’s not your fault!!” Roman cried out. “It’s mine, it’s all mine, Virgil, I’m so sorry, I’m- I shouldn’t- I-“

“Sh-Shut it, Prin-Prin-“ Virgil coughed up blood. “Princey. I did- I did this to… to myself.”

He knew the consequences of standing between Roman and Deceit, however, the fight or flight response took over and…

Here they were.

You couldn’t turn back time.

No matter how much you wanted to.

"I should have listened-I should have! None of this would have happened if I just listened!!” Roman sobbed into Virgil’s chest.

The dark side lifted his hand up slowly, his arm felt heavy, like lead, his non-existent brain and his body losing connection. He laid his hand on top of Roman’s head, running his fingers through his hair gently, trying to offer what little comfort he could.

“I’m so sorry.” The words left Roman as a whisper. “I’m so so so sorry. I never wanted you to die even back when I didn’t like you, Virge, I never wanted you to die!!”

The grief surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by his long intakes of air. Tears began to spill from his helpless eyes, dripping onto the injured side’s face.

Virgil gave a strangled gasp, causing Thomas to lift his head up a little higher.

“Stay with us, Virge!” Thomas has tears in eyes his heart was being torn apart.

“Is there nothing we can do?! Logan!! LOGAN PLEASE!! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!” Thomas pleaded with Logic, anything, any plan to make this better. He’d take it! He’ll do anything. Instead, he was met with a response he didn’t want to hear.

“I don’t-“ Logan shook his head. “I don’t have an answer. I- I’m lost.” The logical side’s eyes were glazed hidden well behind the glare of his glasses.

“Oh kiddo…” Patton cried out, squeezing the injured side a little tighter, ignoring the hot burning tears that stained his own face.

Logan shook his head.

“Roman, can you conjure up a first-aid kit? The blood should be all dried up by now. Hopefully.”

“I-“ It clicked with Roman fast. “Yes, yes!”

Soon a kit lay next to Virgil. Logan went through it to find a piece of gauze. He carefully tried to control his shaking hands and he put pressure on Virgil’s wound, asking Roman to remove the sword slowly and carefully.

Roman hated his sword at this moment, it was Excalibur, shining in the sun as if it were fashioned from the brilliant rays themselves. The handle of the sword was bound with black leather, the hilt decorated in gold yet understated, and the blade was short. He hated it.

He hated the metal and the once sweet golden handle. Now it was red, rustic and bloodstained, tarnished with his friend’s blood. A disgraced sword for a prince to own.

Virgil gave a gasp as Roman removed the piece of metal from his body.

His eyes were tired as he stared at Roman.

“,m tired Roman” he struggled to keep his eyes open, he needed to sleep, Just for a moment.

“NO!” Logan yelled, and Roman flinched, rarely hearing Logan raise his voice like that.

“You are staying with us, Virgil! You hear me! You need to stay awake!” Logan took a deep breath, struggling to breathe with the heavy weight in his chest.

“We’re not losing you anxiety, we can’t afford that!” Logan spat out.

Patton sobbed, as he stoked Virgil’s cheek,

“My son, my young, dark, strange son, shhhh, it’s okay! Keep fighting my little shadowling, fight for Patton. Fight for us!”

“Don’t close your eyes, Virge,” Thomas advised. “Just keep looking at us. You’ll be alright.”

Logan treated the wound, causing Virgil to hiss loudly multiple times.

Roman held the now heavy sword, creating a distance between him and the other side.

He swung it down, clashing it against the cold, hard ground.

A crack ran across the blade, finding the weaknesses that were once invisible. He swung it down again, in a rhythm, and the air is suddenly rent by the sound of shattering metal.

The metal shattered in unison -it was horror with a mesmerizing beauty. The broken mental appears to fall with the grace of snow, yet in truth, it is more of a wild avalanche and just as deadly scattering across the ground.

“Roman-“ Thomas called.

“I’m not keeping something that I used to hurt Virgil.” Was all he said in reply, stepping over the discarded metal.

“Virge?” Roman called.

“Hm?” Anxiety replied, closing his eyes.

“Stay with us bud!!” Patton shook his shoulders a bit.

Roman took him from Patton lifted him into his arms, feeling Virgil’s horrible breathing. His eyes were dimming. His eyes once filled with clouds of thunder and lightning diminishing.

The world around him was foggy, sounding like he was underwater.

“Ro-?” He coughed, squirming from the sudden jerk of his body.

Roman gently brushed Virgil’s hair away from his eyes.

His eyes fluttered, opening and closing between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Roman’s heart squeezed itself.

“Yes, Virgil?” He questioned.

The dark side hissed once again.

He twisted his neck in pain.

Roman did his best to keep his arms from shaking.

Virgil stared at Roman, his eyes glazed.

“I don’t wanna die…” He said so softly, that Roman struggled to hear.

But Roman did hear, and his heart shattered.

It felt like he himself was getting stabbed with a sword, except this wound will never heal.

“Y-you’re not!” Roman yelled, “You’re g-going to h-heal and e-everything will b-be alright!! I- I p-promise!!” Roman’s world felt like it was falling apart,

He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand,

A soft mumble was heard from the anxious side,

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep…”

The lights in Virgil’s eyes kept dimming, and the squeeze on his hand was getting weaker. Blood poured from the wound.

Roman gently placed his hands on Virgil’s abdomen, placing pressure on the bleeding.

“I’M NOT LOSING YOU! NOT LIKE THIS VIRGIL!” Roman began screaming, everything hurt. His emotions swirled, and there was so much fear it started to consume him.

Logan, Patton, and Thomas came closer, struggling not to cry.  
Virgil stared at Roman, giving him a small weak smile, and tried to bat his hands away.

“Virge stop! I’m trying to keep you from bleeding!” Roman’s hands were covered in the red liquid, it made him sick.

“‘Tis, okay” his speech started to slur,

“ 'is ok..ay Ro”

“THE FIDGETY HECK IT IS!!” Roman yelled out. “Stop moving around, let the blood stop running!”

“Ro… man…” Virgil gulped. “I… I…”

“Stop talking, stop doing anything, YOU ARE NOT DYING!”

Roman begged, he begged the God Thomas believed in, he begged and pleaded, to himself, to the other sides, and to no one. He wasn’t losing his friend like this, not like this. He couldn’t.

The blood didn’t gush in a constant flow, but flowing in time with a terrified heart, killing the man all the faster. At first, it came thick and strong, flowing through his fingers as they clasped the ripped flesh. He felt the blood move over his hand, the thick fluid no warmer or cooler than Roman’s own skin.

After a few moments more the blood was still leaving Virgil’s rapidly paling flesh, but the pulses were slower, weaker.

“You’re fine, you are going to be fine, you Emo Nightmare, you are going to be fine.” Roman clung to Anxiety’s hand.

Soon, Patton joined. And then Logan.

Thomas made his way around, cradling Virgil’s head in the crook of his elbow, lifting him slightly so he could breathe easier.

“ ’M so…rry…Thom…as” he choked out, he had tears in his eyes.

“ ’m so so..rry!”

Thomas hushed the darker side placing his forehead against his, offering Virgil some much-needed comfort.

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of Virgil’s vision and the only thing he could now hear was his own heartbeat. His breath came in ragged, shallow gasps.

Panic, Panic, Panic

that’s all the creative side felt was panic, trying to stop the blood that poured out of his friend. His brownish-purple eyes were dimming, the thunder and lighting fading. The storm was losing its ferocity. Roman’s mind clouded.

Fear, fear fear!

He screamed.

Patton sobbed.

Logan looked for a solution

And Thomas squeezed Virgil’s now cold fingers.

The adrenaline in Roman’s quick beating heart and the heaving in his gut let him know this strange emotion.

The lighting was gone, the storm clouds diminishing in Virgil’s eyes.

Roman kept screaming.

Patton kept sobbing.

Logan gave up looking for a solution.

And Thomas never let go of Virgil’s hand.

Anxiety closed his eyes. His head fell limp against Thomas. His fragile heart beating one last time.

The panic was gone…

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for almost a year and THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK WITH?? Oh well!! Please leave a comment, I would greatly appreciate the feedback!!


End file.
